cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic: The Gathering Commander
| Symbol Description = | Previous set = Magic: The Gathering Commander | This Set = Commander }} Commander is a series of supplemental Magic: the Gathering card game products, meant to be used in the variant format initially known as "Elder Dragon Highlander (EDH)". Gameplay Commander is a format where players construct 100-card decks, with each card except basic lands appearing no more than once. Players also choose a legendary creature to be their "Commander" (also known as a "General"), which begins the game in the "Command Zone". Each player's deck is based and built around their Commander's colors. In addition to the same losing conditions that exist in a normal game of Magic, a player may lose if he or she is dealt 21 total points of combat damage from a single Commander throughout the game. , Commander is most commonly played in groups of four, but larger groups do happen. A one-on-one variant on the Commander rule set has been rising in popularity. The Official 1v1 Commander Website contains a list of rulings and variant specific banned cards in .pdf format located here. Commander also has its own "banned list" of cards, separate from any other format. A list of the banned cards in the format can be found on Wizard's official page here Products Commander (2011) Magic: The Gathering Commander was released on June 17, 2011. It consisted of five preconstructed decks, each containing three foil oversized legendary creature cards. This set is notable in that it was the first set printed outside of the normal booster pack expansions to have functionally new cards. The set introduced 51 new cards, made specifically for multi-player games. Each deck is built around a new legendary creature and a distinct mechanical theme. In addition to the intended Commander, they include two other new legendary creatures. * Heavenly Inferno (white/black/red, commanded by ) features a variety of Angels, Demons, and Dragons that Kaalia can put directly into play, and numerous creature destruction effects. Its other new Legendary creatures are and . * Mirror Mastery (blue/red/green, commanded by ) uses large amounts of mana acceleration to cast powerful spells and creatures for Riku to copy. Its other new Legendary creatures are and . * Counterpunch (black/green/white, commanded by ) is constructed around the dual themes of creature tokens and +1/+1 counters. Its other new Legendary creatures are and . * Political Puppets (red/white/blue, commanded by ) uses Zedruu to gain cards and life while earning good will and turning opponents against each other. Its other new Legendary creatures are and . * Devour for Power (green/blue/black, commanded by ) fills graveyards with creatures in order to power up The Mimeoplasm and other synergistic cards. Its other new Legendary creatures are and . Commander's Arsenal Commander's Arsenal is a set with 18 premium foil cards, 10 oversized premium foil cards, card sleeves, a life counter, and tokens for keeping track of in-game effects. The set was released on November 2, 2012. Each card in the set was the first edition of that card to receive premium foil treatment, the first to be printed in the modern frame, and/or received special art.http://www.wizards.com/magic/magazine/article.aspx?x=mtg/daily/feature/218c Commander 2013 Commander 2013 was released on November 1, 2013. It introduced five new pre-constructed decks, each built around one of the three-colored "shards". 51 new cards were printed for Commander 2013, including five that introduced the mechanic Tempting offer, which allows opponents to duplicate the card's effect but at the cost of granting its controller a larger effect. *'Evasive Maneuvers' (green/white/blue, commanded by ) *'Eternal Bargain' (white/blue/black, commanded by ) *'Mind Seize' (blue/black/red, commanded by ) *'Power Hungry' (black/red/green, commanded by ) *'Nature of the Beast' (red/green/white, commanded by ) Commander 2014 Commander 2014 was released on November 7, 2014. It introduced five new pre-constructed decks, each built around one of the five colors. 61 new cards were printed for Commander 2014, including five that introduced the Lieutenent mechanic, which gives a bonus for the creature if you also control your Commander, and the first ever Planeswalkers that can be your Commander. *'Forged In Stone' (white, commanded by ) *'Peer Through Time' (blue, commanded by ) *'Sworn To Darkness' (black, commanded by ) *'Built From Scratch' (red, commanded by ) *'Guided By Nature' (green, commanded by ) References External links *Commander Product Info *[http://mtgcommander.net/rules.php Commander site] *[http://www.wizards.com/magic/tcg/article.aspx?x=magic/rules/edh Official Commander rules] *Cards Currently Banned in Commander *Official 1v1 Commander Website Category:Card games introduced in 2011 Category:Magic: The Gathering sets